Dreams and Delusions
by AusllyFan
Summary: What happens when Austin realizes he likes Ally more than a friend? Ally might have feelings for him too, but both are reluctant to admit anything. But what happens when Austin dreams of Ally and THINKS his dreams are a reality? Read to find out.


AUSTIN'S POV:

I just woke up on Saturday morning. It was about 11:00am. I had a strange dream that frozen yogurt was illegal. I've been hanging out with Dez too much. He gives me weird inspiration. I've been having lots of weird dreams recently. Most of them are probably because of the odd things Dez always talks to me about. I shook it off and went to get in the shower. When I got out, I saw I had a missed call from Ally. She left a voicemail so I listened:  
'Hey Austin! It's me Ally. My dad left me to work the store this weekend cause he had to go out of town for a business meeting. But the weekends are always really busy and I was wondering if you could help me out. Just call back if you can't, and if you can, be here in twenty minutes. Thanks'  
I'd never pass up an opportunity to help Ally. I promised her that when she accidentally gave away all the instruments and needed help with the fundraiser. I told her she could always count on me to be there for her. She is my best friend, I'm supposed to always be there for her. So I will be. Dez called after that.  
"Hey Dez" I said.  
"Sup Buddy?" He said.  
"Nothin'. Whatcha need?" I asked.  
"I was just wondering if you wanna hang out today." He said.  
"Sorry Dez, I gotta help Ally today. She needs me at the store since her Dad's out of town." I said.  
"Blowing me off for Ally AGAIN? That's like the third time this week." He said a little disappointed.  
"It's not my fault she needs my help. And I'm not going to let her down, I promised her that if she needs me, I'll be there." I stated.  
"You sure this is just about you helping her? Because even if she doesn't ask for help, you are always either helping her anyway or constantly asking if she needs help." He said in a curious tone.  
"What are you trying to say Dez? I'm just trying to be a good friend." I said.  
"Well it seems like you're trying too hard for just 'being a good friend'." He said.  
"And...?" I said dragging the word out.  
"And, I think you like her bro." He said.  
"What? I mean yeah, I like her, but what kind of 'like' are you talking about?" I asked.  
"I think you know. It's the 'like-like'." He said. I didn't say anything for a minute because I was thinking to myself. Suddenly the thought didn't sound so bad.  
"I don't know Dez, I gotta go. Hang out with Trish or something." And then I hung up the phone. I sat down on my bed and thought of Ally. I like a lot of things about her. Probably more than a best friend should. I liked her smile and her laugh, her eyes were easy to get lost in. I loved the way her hand fit perfectly into mine and how her hugs made me feel like the luckiest guy on earth. Her voice is beautiful and I wish the world could hear how amazing it is. But it makes me feel just as lucky to know that I am one of the few people that get the privilege of hearing her sing. The more I was thinking, the more I realized that she means more to me than a best friend. I hate it when Dez makes me realize stuff. It gives me a headache. I decided to shake it off for right now and just go help Ally before I was late. I put some clothes on and made my way to SonicBoom. The store was full of people and Ally was bustling around trying to help everyone. I felt bad that I hadn't been here sooner. She saw me and ran over.  
"Austin I'm so glad you showed up! The store is SO busy today! I need you to help all the people at the guitars over there thanks!" She said quickly, pointing to where I was supposed to go and ran back off to the other customers before I had a chance to say anything. I did as she said and helped the customers at the guitars. After I had helped, the customers were gradually taken care of and the crowd died down. She leaned over the countertop and sighed in exhaustion. I stepped over beside her and rubbed her back to help relax her.  
"Thank you so much for your help Austin. I would still be running around helping people if it wasn't for you." She said sitting up.  
"No problem. I told you that I would always help you, didn't I?" I said.  
"Yeah. Well, I'm about to go on my lunch break, wanna come with me?" She asked.  
"Sure, I'm hungry." I said patting my stomach. She giggled and turned the open sign to closed. We walked out into the food court and went to Mini's. She ordered a salad and I ordered a burger. Then we got a mini cake to share for dessert. We stayed in the food court for a little while until her lunch break was over.  
"I still have twenty minutes of lunch break left, what should we do?" She asked.  
"I don't know, Oh!, we could go over to the arcade!" I said excitedly.  
"You know I hate the arcade." She said rolling her eyes.  
"I know, but that doesn't mean I don't!" I said. She just laughed and rolled her eyes again.  
"How about we just walk around the mall?" She suggested.  
"Okay, that's fine." I said. We were just walking and talking about random stuff, occasionally bumping into each other playfully.  
"Can I interest you two in a free sample of our new frozen yogurt flavor?" Asked a man in the mall.  
"You shouldn't be selling that stuff! It's illegal! Are you trying to get us arrested?!" I yelled. Ally and the man and a few other random people gave me some strange looks.  
"What are you talking about? Since when is frozen yogurt illegal? Are you okay?" She questioned.  
"Frozen yogurt has been illegal since...uh, oh." I cut myself off remembering that it was just a dream that frozen yogurt was illegal. It was a really realistic dream. This isn't the first time I've made a mistake thinking that my dream was real. My dreams are always realistic.  
"Are you okay?" Ally repeated.  
"Uh, yeah, it's just that, I had a dream that frozen yogurt was illegal, and I guess it was just really realistic." I admitted, slightly embarrassed.  
"Oh! Well that makes sense...sort of." She said and then laughed. We walked back to the store and reopened. Once again, we were running around helping crowds of people. After six o clock, it was time to close up.  
"Thanks again for your help. I really appreciate it. I know you probably don't want to, but is there any way you can come back tomorrow to help too?" She asked.  
"Of course I'll be here. You know I'll always be here to help you Ally." I said truthfully.  
"Thanks." She said blushing."I've probably thanked you like a hundred times today." She laughed.  
"I don't mind. See ya tomorrow Ally." I said giving her a quick hug. She said bye and I walked home. I loved spending the day with her. All of the things I had thought about this morning came flooding back into my brain. Everything about how Ally was more than just a friend to me and what Dez said about liking her. I think it's pretty much official that I have fallen for her. I got home and went straight to my room to lay down. I kicked off my shoes and took off my jacket and changed into sweatpants and flopped on the bed. Today was a pretty exhausting day. Before I knew it, I was dead asleep.

ALLY'S POV:

My dad woke me up at six in the morning to tell me that he had to leave town for a business meeting. Which meant I have to be on store duty. Great. Just how I want to spend my weekend. I got up an got dressed. I realized that since it was the weekend, it was going to be really busy at the store today. I wasn't going to be able to handle it alone. I had three options for help. Trish, Dez, and Austin. Trish wasn't really reliable when it came to jobs, so I crossed her off the list. Dez was completely irresponsible, so that left Austin. I can trust him to help me and be responsible. Most of the time. I can always trust him for help, but not so much the responsibility part. Oh well. I didn't have any other options. I called him but he didn't answer so I left a message. Since I currently didn't have help, I had to wing it solo. The store quickly crowded up after opening and I was running back and forth helping people. It was ridiculous. About half an hour later, Austin showed up. I was relieved to see that he decided to help. I rushed over to him and told him where to go and what to do. Then I gave him a quick thanks for coming. After he started helping, things went a little smoother. Eventually, the big crowd passed and I had a chance to take a breather. I leaned myself over the countertop and sighed in exhaustion. Austin came over and started rubbing my back and tried to help relax me. I loved how he was always so nice to me. I love a lot of things about him actually, but I'd never admit that to anybody. I guess I've thought about what it would be like if we dated more than I should have. Trish is the one who brought it up to me. She had this feeling that I liked him. I haven't yet admitted to her that I do, but I think she knows. I just wouldn't want things to be weird with Team Austin if things didn't work out between us. So I just keep the thoughts to myself. I told Austin that I was going on my lunch break and asked if he wanted to come with me. He agreed and we closed up and walked to the food court to go to Mini's. we had our orders and shared a mini cake for dessert. I still had a lot of downtime before I had to be back at work, so we just decided to walk around the mall for a little while. We were just talking and walking and having a good time, but then Austin went crazy over a man asking us to try a sample of his new frozen yogurt flavor. Apparently he thought it was illegal. Then it turns out it was just a dream he had and it was actually a really realistic dream. I thought it was pretty funny. He said he has problems all the time with mistaking dreams for reality. We just went back to the store and finished helping customers. I thanked him again for all his help and asked if he would be so kind as to show up tomorrow and help me again. He agreed. I said bye and hugged him. I went up to my room and went to sleep early. I was exhausted from today. But It was a good day because I got to spend it with Austin. And tomorrow I get to do it again.

AUSTIN'S POV:

After I went to sleep, I immediately started having a great dream. It started out with me in a world made completely of pancakes. But Ally made her way into my dreams. She was my girlfriend. It was the best dream ever. I woke up feeling great. I showered really quick, put some clothes on and got ready to help Ally for another day at SonicBoom. I was so happy that she was my girlfriend. I made my way over to help her. I got to SonicBoom just a few minutes before it opened so I would actually get a chance to talk to her, not like yesterday, just running around. I saw her standing beside the counter fixing a few things before she opened up.  
"Hey Austin" she said.  
"Hey Als" I said. I bent down to give her a quick kiss and then walked over to the guitars to help straighten up. "So what should I help with today?" I asked. She wasn't answering me so I turned to look at her. She was standing there with her jaw dropped and the most confused expression on her face.  
"Are you okay?" I asked. She took a minute to answer but then said,  
"Are YOU okay?" She asked.  
"What do you mean? I'm fine." I said.  
"You just KISSED me!" She said louder.  
"Uh, yeah. We've been dating for pretty much a year now. I mean, us kissing isn't anything new." I said with slight confusion.  
"Um, no. We haven't been dating, ever. And us kissing is DEFINITELY new." She said.  
"Yes we ha...oh no." I said cutting myself off again. Then I was the one standing there with my jaw dropped. I just KISSED Ally. But I just remembered that us dating was a dream. Why do my dreams have to be so freaking realistic?! I probably just ruined everything between us.  
"Uh,...it was a dream..." I said an octave higher than usual. "I'm so so so so SOOO sorry Ally. I didn't mean to do that. It was another dream. They are just so realistic, and I can't believe I keep wake up thinking my dreams are real. Pleeeeease forgive me. I don't want things to be weird, because I did...that." I said.  
"Uh, yeah. We can just forget about it." She said in a surprisingly, disappointed tone. Suddenly, I didn't want to forget about it.  
"Actually, I don't want to forget about it." I said before I could stop myself.  
"What?" She said.  
"Well, I dreamed we were dating for a reason. You're always on my mind. I think I like you more than a friend. And I guess now is a good time to tell you that." I said.  
"Really?" She asked hopefully. "Cause, I think I kinda like you too." She admitted.  
"Well, now that that's out of the way, I think you deserve a better first kiss than the last one." I said stepping closer to her. She just smiled up at me so I continued to move in. I wrapped my arms around her waist and gently pressed my lips to hers and gave her a good kiss to remember. I call it our first kiss because technically, I wasn't aware of the last one. I pulled away and smiled at her.  
"Better?" I asked.  
"Much." She laughed.  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.  
"Definitely. This isn't your dreams taking over again is it?" She joked.  
"I hope not." I laughed.  
"Then yes." She said again.  
"How about I take you on an amazing first date then?" I suggested.  
"Sounds great. I'll close up the store for today." She said. We had an amazing first date, and there were plenty more after that. I am proud to say that it was all for real, and far better than any dream I've ever had.

ALLY'S POV:

I woke up a little earlier than usual since I went to bed so early last night. I had a little down time, so I went ahead and got showered, ate breakfast, and got dressed. After that, I just sat up in my room writing in my book. I was actually writing about Austin. How he is such a great friend and all. But sometimes I wonder if he thinks of me as more than that. Okay, I guess I might have a teensy crush on him. But it would probably make things weird if he knew that and didn't feel the same way. He is just an all around great guy. He is talented, extremely sweet, caring, nice, I have to admit he is good looking, he is funny and has a good sense of humor, he knows how to let loose and have fun but still be responsible, yeah, I like him a lot. I looked at the clock and remembered he will probably be here in a few minutes, so I went downstairs to the store. I was straightening up a few things on the counter when he walked in.  
"Hey Austin." I said.  
"Hey Als." He said. Then out of nowhere, he leaned down and kissed me! He kissed my right on the lips and walked over like it was nothing just asking what he should help with. I stood there with my jaw dropped and my eyes about to pop out of my head. I was totally shocked, but actually somewhat happy and excited that he could like me too. He turned to look at me and asked if I was okay. He was asking if I was okay?!  
"Are YOU okay?!" I asked in a confused yell. He was just confused and said he was fine. Was he not aware that he just kissed me?  
"You just KISSED me!" I said louder.  
"Uh, yeah. We've been dating for pretty much a year now. Us kissing isn't really anything new." He said plainly. What was wrong with him?!  
"Um no. We haven't been dating ever. And us kissing is DEFINITELY new." I corrected him.  
"Yes we ha...oh no." He started to argue but then cut himself off with a look of shock and fear on face. He stared at the floor for about another thirty seconds and then quietly spoke up. He claimed it was a dream. Then he started apologizing repeatedly. Everything made sense now. He kissed me because he thought I was his girlfriend. But it was just a dream. It made me feel good inside that he dreamed of me being his girlfriend. I was relieved for that reason and the fact that Austin wasn't totally insane. He begged for me to forgive him. I agreed to forgive him and said that we can just forget about it. But I said it a little more disappointed than I meant to. But then he simply said he didn't want to forget about it. He looked as if he didn't mean to say that, but then continued. He explained that I was in his dreams for a reason. He said that I was all he thinks about and he likes me more than a friend. Then suddenly I was worried that I was in a dream of my own and none of this was actually happening. I pinched myself without him noticing and nothing happened so I took it that all this was real. I shyly admitted that I had feelings for him too. Then he stepped closer to me and said that I probably deserved a better first kiss. I smiled and blushed and he leaned down and his lips met mine and I actually had enough time to enjoy this kiss. He pulled away with a smile on his face.  
"Better?" He asked.  
"Much." I said.  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.  
"Definitely. This isn't your dreams taking over again is it?" I asked jokingly.  
"I hope not." He said laughing.  
"Then yes." I said.  
"How about I take you on an amazing first date then?" He suggested.  
"Sounds great. I can close up for today." I said. And with that we walked hand in hand to have our first date. I hate to sound cliche, but we pretty much lived happily ever after, and I'm glad Austin got confused with dreams and reality.


End file.
